


Roses Are Red, Biotics Are Blue

by Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw



Series: February Ficlet Challenge 2018 [14]
Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Swearing, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 22:23:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13691055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw/pseuds/Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw
Summary: Jack hates February. Maybe Miranda can change her mind...Pairing: Jack/Miranda LawsonPrompt: Valentine's Day





	Roses Are Red, Biotics Are Blue

**Author's Note:**

> Beta by imaginary_golux

Fuck February, Jack thought. It was almost cold enough to make her want to pull on a goddamn cardigan like some pencil-necked professor. It was gray and foggy--more so than usual for London. She couldn't fucking stand fog. Made her feel like she was back in her cell, and like somebody was gonna sneak up on her--

“Jesus,” Jack swore as Miranda tapped her on the shoulder. “Whaddya want, Lawson?”

“Just wanted to know if you had plans. I thought you might like to go out for dinner. Since it is Valentine’s Day.” Shit, is that why her kids were acting all lovey-dovey? “And we are engaged in a sexual relationship.”

Jack blinked and looked at Miranda with new eyes. She looked nice, for a prissy cunt with a something up her ass (Jack would know--she’d put it there the night before). Nicer than usual; her dress was a better fabric than Jack would have thought available on Earth after the war, and it was glued to her curves, and matched her lipstick. Yeah, bet you thought I wasn’t going to notice that, Jack thought smugly. “No, no plans. Shit, is that why you dressed up so hot?”

“I’m going to choose to interpret that as a polite acceptance of my invitation and a suitable compliment on my looks and outfit.” Miranda’s voice was arch and severe like a judge. “I didn’t get you anything--didn’t want to push my luck.”

“Didn’t get you anything either.” A wild thought came over her. “I could make up a poem, though.” Before Miranda could object, she recited: “Roses are red, biotics are blue. Once we’re all fed, my place and screw?”

Miranda sighed but kissed Jack anyway. “You’re fortunate I find your vulgarity charming.”

“Yeah,” Jack admitted. “I guess I am.” Her nose wrinkled. “I don’t need to get changed for dinner, do I?”

“You’re fine, just as you are.”

“You’re not too bad yourself,” Jack said, and took Miranda’s hand.


End file.
